jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 22
New World phase.3 is the 22nd episode of the anime, the tenth episode of Season 2, Perfect Order, and the third and final episode of the New World Arc. Koko's Squad kidnaps Leyla Ibrahim Faiza while she is being moved from Camp No but is pursued by Night Nine, who gives them serious trouble until Koko Hekmatyar intervenes by using Jormungand. With the CIA still not sure about what Jormungand really is, Koko agrees to tell Jonah about it after they arrive in South Africa. Summary In Washington, D.C. Woody calls Torrey Plame about his mobilisation of Night Nine. Although Torrey claims that he followed procedure, Woody counters that the operations order did not go through him so the former says he will confirm it. He then tells George Black, who is seated on the bench behind him, that this has bought him a little time. George thanks him for this as well as giving a heads up about the attack. When Woody asks what is in it for him, George replies that his affair will remain a secret. In Cuba, Koko Hekmatyar contemplates the city before her and launches her operation. Two kilometers south of , the troops escorting Leyla Ibrahim Faiza have been disarmed and had their hands tied but manage to radio that she has been taken. Koko's Squad is hustling her away at that moment and are spotted by a Predator flying overhead. The feed is relayed to Torrey's command centre along with the information that the kidnappers are 300 meters from the Cuban border. He then receives the authorisation to mobilise Night Nine. As the storm comes down, Night Nine unties Leyla's escort, switches on their , and sets off in pursuit. Jonah and Lehm notice that they are being followed as the squad continues. In her hotel room, Koko also notices that her squad is being pursued and makes a call. Torrey comments that Leyla's kidnappers will be slowed down by her and observes that Night Nine is closing in. He points out they are close to a base but are authorised to kill Leyla's kidnappers while keeping her alive. Night Nine then engages the squad and Lehm orders them to split up to avoid getting surrounded. Lutz is having trouble with his sniping due to the adverse weather conditions, surrounding trees, and Night Nine's maneuvering. As he moves to reposition himself he is hit in the butt again. Jonah realises that he is in trouble and goes over to him. Back in the command centre Torrey uses a to direct a section of Night Nine to focus on two of the separate targets as the likely snipers. An unidentified aircraft then appears on the radar behind the Predator. This turns out to be a Sperwer B which Koko has fire its pair of Spike-LR missiles, destroying the Predator. One the ground, Night Nine notices that their is being jammed and switch over to a (TDL). Jonah has reached Lutz, who is bleeding but claims that he can run. A burst of fire that probes near them forces Jonah to move but he slips off a cliff and is grabbed by Lutz, who is also dragged down. Lutz realises that they are near the Cuban border and are likely in the middle of a . Given that Night Nine's GPS is being jammed, Torrey has their TDL fed via as a precaution. His backup UAV cannot fly in the weather conditions present and the Predator wreckage did not fall over the Cuban border. Koko comments on their opponents' persistence as she has Minami Amada on the line. Minami informs her that Elena Baburin has pinpointed which one they are using ( ) and has identified it. Koko resists claiming victory until her squad is back safely and directs Minami to use Jormungand. After a few minutes the digital map is altered. Lutz relays a message from Koko that they are to stay put and Jonah surprises him by pointing out that their opponents are wearing all green. As no one will come to rescue to them, they will need to climb the cliff on their own. The rest of the squad continues to fall back but is still having trouble hitting Night Nine. However they are then surprised by Jonah and Lutz and forced to stop, allowing the squad to keep advancing. Although they are then able to press forward, their maps are off and this information is relayed to Torrey, who compares a paper map with the digital map. A bullet hits Jonah but he is able to keep firing. Night Nine is then forced to halt as they have come up right against a Cuban base. Torrey realises that Koko tampered with their maps and has them pull back. Jonah and Lutz realise that their opponents have left and Koko directs them to head for the rally point. At sea, Lutz and Valmet are out on deck, with the latter ragging Lutz for disobeying Koko's orders. She then tells him that she has an answer for why he needs to obey Koko despite her methods, but he agrees with her that after today he does not need to hear it. Lutz also thinks that as they were up against a unit that Koko really pulled a number on them by throwing off their maps. Inside, Jonah is having a bath. Koko enters without him noticing and hides in the , surprising him after he enters it and playfully wrestling with him as punishment for disobeying her. They then talk about the events earlier. Jonah asks how she stopped them but Koko responds that she cannot reveal how until they reach their destination. She then ask him if he still loves this world, as the answer will determine whether or not she tells him. Jonah answers that he does, stating that he wants to see more of the wide world and will not complain as her bodyguard, but he does not want to see any more comrades like R die. Koko happily hugs him out of gratitude and kisses him briefly before stating that she thinks that now she can protect him as well. She agrees to share the details about Jormungand with him when they arrive and is confident that he too will like it. George is meeting with Scarecrow at Dulles International Airport as they are observed by Schokolade. Scarecrow surprises George by commenting that they were hacked by a but this turns out to be speculation, as he would do the same thing in her place. George admits that he and his people are still not sure if Koko has a quantum computer but discloses that false map data sent through the TDL was used to confuse Night Nine and kidnap Leyla, although he does not name names. However there is no evidence that the TDL was hacked and it could have been magic for all they know. This causes Scarecrow to laugh and George agrees, stating that this will make Operation Undershaft harder. They both then laugh, which Schokolade observes is the first time she has seen Scarecrow laugh like that. Koko is meeting with Leyla in her cabin and informs her that they are headed for South Africa. Leyla expresses her frustration at how she is being treated but Koko warns her to be careful. She then talks about the value of information and how she hates Leyla's leaks, adding that she will give her something new to work on that she and Minami have worked on for years. Although she does not like Leyla, Minami needs her for the project. Koko observes that she has calmed down and that she will never get bored with it, but warns her against any leaks. Leyla realises that the possibility of freedom for her is nonexistent. In Cape Town, the squad is unloading the freighter. Koko steps off and after seeing Jonah, states that first she will shut down the skies to all kinds of aircraft, even missiles and rockets. This will be done through the 126 satellites that HCLI launched and Minami's quantum computer, which both comprise Jormungand. It will limit man's ability to move across land, sea, and air and enable complete control over global logistics, resulting in a new world peace. Koko adds that ironically, an arms dealer was the one who came up with such an idea and that her greater goal is to separate humans from war. However her squad will be an exception and continue to protect her. Lehm agrees as Leyla questions whether Koko is playing God, but she claims that her power to free humanity and make armies useless makes her greater than God. When Jonah asks how many people will die, Koko checks with Minami, as all of the world's aircraft would cease to operate. However this would be a necessary sacrifice against the untold numbers who would die in future wars. Koko then reveals that Minami has replied that there are nearly 700,000 people currently in the air at that moment. When she asks Jonah if he is in, he draws his pistol on her, catching everyone off guard except for Lehm, who draws his own gun and levels it at him. Jonah tells Koko that she cannot do this, to her surprise. Debut appearances *Woody Anime and manga differences Chapter 61 Chapter 62 Chapter 63 Chapter 64 Category:Season 2